Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Alliance Attack/Prologue
In Alliance space the Alliance fleet is around the homeworld as cargo vessels and death gliders are swarming around the command ship, in the command ship Lex is looking at the tactical map of Starfleet, Klingon, Romulan, and Cardassian forces taking on Alliance forces as Commander Kiva looks at him. You're going to stress yourself out if you keep looking at the map Lex Commander Kiva says as she looks at him. He looks at her. The Federation Alliance has down another fleet their getting the upper hand on us, and we're here taking them on in different sectors when we should do a massive attack on the heart of Federation space Earth Lex says as he looks at her. She smiles evilly. At Earth at Starfleet Command Admiral Kira is walking through the corridor of the headquarters when Admiral Martin walks up to him. Hey buddy where you heading to in a hurry? John asked as he looks at him. He looks at him. My office, I have a lot of work to do says Typhuss as he looks at John. Admirals Kira and Martin report to Admiral Cain's office an officer says over the com. John rolls his eyes. What does that woman from the dark abyss want this time John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at John. They head to her office and they walk in and stand at ease as Typhuss looks at her. What's going on says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Cain. She gets up and walks over to him. Typhuss James Kira you're under arrest Admiral Cain says as she looks at him. Typhuss and John are surprised. Then Jane Smith is brought in escorted by MACOs. For what, I haven't done anything says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Cain. She looks at him. For betraying the Federation as Alliance spies Admiral Cain says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at Admiral Martin then at Admiral Cain. That's a lie, we aren't Alliance spies and where are you getting this information from says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Cain. The MACO escorts an Alliance officer into her office. These two are apart of the Alliance Admiral and they've been prepping the Federation for a massive assault by the Alliance the Alliance officer says as he looks at Admiral Cain then turns to Admiral Kira and Jane. Admiral Martin looks at her. I don't believe any of this crap I know Typhuss true he doesn't take in effect that he's a high ranking officer and should let the little officers take the risky jobs but if he was an Alliance officer he would of killed my former crew and take the Enterprise to Alliance space to be dissected by the Alliance engineers Admiral Martin says as he looks at Admiral Cain. Typhuss agrees with what John said. I agree about what John said, that Alliance officer is lying and you are going to believe him but not me, a loyal Starfleet officer says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Cain. She looks at him. If you were a loyal Starfleet officer you would obey orders when stuff happens to people I've got a list of reports on you that you don't listen to either me or Nechayev or Akaar and they outrank us both and you Admiral Martin you better be glad I'm not arresting you for going along with his plans so either join him or get the hell out of my office Admiral Cain says as she looks at John. He leaves as he can't believe it. We're innocent, somebody is setting us up says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Cain. We didn't do anything says Jane as she looks at Admiral Cain. Take them away Admiral Cain says as she looks at the MACOs and both Typhuss and Jane. The Alliance is going to attack the Federation, you know that, do something about that says Jane as she looks at Admiral Cain. They're taking them away when their both beamed up. In the transporter room Captain Kadan, Commander McCabe, and Lieutenant Commander Kim are in there. Hi Typhuss Harry says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at Kadan and asked how did she know about them being arrested. How did you know that we were being arrested says Typhuss as he looks at Kadan. She looks at him. Admiral Martin called and informed me of what happened and had us beam you and Ms. Smith up officially we're your prison escort and unofficially we're helping you find out who would try to frame you hang on Kadan to bridge inform Starfleet Command we've got the prisoners and we'll take them to the Jaros stockade sorry gotta keep the story up Kadan says as she looks at him. He thanks her. I see, thank you Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Kadan. They walk out of the transporter room and Typhuss explains what happened. John and I were called to Cain's office, Jane was escorted into the office by MACOs and then they said we were Alliance spies then they bring in a Alliance officer who told them we were members of the Alliance, Cain didn't believe me and believed the Alliance officer instead of me, can you believe that Harry says Typhuss as he looks at Kadan and Harry. Harry looks at him. Cain has always been a bit of a hateful Admiral Harry says as he looks at Typhuss. Kadan looks at him. I don't like her most of the time Kadan says as she looks at him. They walked into the observation lounge and he shows the tactical map where they'll be heading. So what's in that sector that can help me and Jane says Typhuss as he looks at Harry. She looks at him. Hopefully the answers to why you two are being accused of betraying the Federation Captain Kadan says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. The Alliance is trying to catch us off guard so they can launch a surprise attack on the Federation, they are going after Earth says Typhuss as he looks at Harry and Kadan. She looks at him. When and where? Kadan says as she looks at him. He shrugs his shoudlers. I don't know, for the past few weeks I have noticed that the Alliance has a build up of ships in their space and other Federation starships have also noticed this, two days ago Voyager picked up a large number of Alliance ships in one sector in their space says Typhuss as he looks at Kadan. The tactical map shows the sector in Alliance space. Captain Kadan looks at the screen. I'll have Lauren set a course for Alliance space and have Jumper 37 prepped for launch Captain Kadan says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. We need to be careful and we need to stay alert to any danger that comes says Typhuss as he looks at Kadan. She nods at him. The Enterprise departs from Earth orbit and leaps into warp speed.